


Staying Warm

by decaf_demon



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Royai Week 2016, Warm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7107091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decaf_demon/pseuds/decaf_demon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy is a space heater.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staying Warm

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to Royai Week 2016, today's prompt was "Warmth"

 

She did not agree to this. 

"It's the least we could do," he said.

"It won't be that bad," he said.

If there was one thing Riza knew, it was that Roy Mustang liked to sugarcoat things, especially if it meant getting Riza to go along with whatever devious plan he was devising. However, this time, the colonel wasn't trying to get her to assist him in some dangerous raid, or begging her to help him convince the Fuhrer to catapult him at their enemies. This time, it was worse.

"What's the temperature prediction for tonight?"

"Would you believe me if I said 50 degrees Fahrenheit?" Roy said, eyes hopeful.

"Not a chance."

"Well, I had to try," he chuckled. Riza sighed. This was going to be a long night. But, she was Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, trained sniper, assassin, lieutenant, soldier, and badass. It was just a little cold. A little cold never hurt anyone, and it certainly wouldn't hurt her.

//////////

Three hours into their ten-hour shift, and Riza wasn't so sure anymore. God, why would he sign them up for a ten-hour shift? Ten. Hours. Roy had said something about Briggs being 'understaffed' or something. Couldn't they just pay their due with kitchen hours? Riza's father had always said that is being a soldier failed, she'd make a great cook. What she wouldn't do for some hot french onion soup right now. Salty, gooey, french onion soup. She'd have hot coffee with it. Ooh, and-

“How are you doing over there?” he called. 

Riza sighed. she was finally beginning to forget where they were, as if that was possible.

"Cold," is all she answered, rolling her neck and stretching. how did Briggs soldiers do this every day? Her neck was stiff, and her joints were sore. She wasn't supposed to sit down, but the ground looked so comfortable as her eyes grew heavy. No, she was a respectable soldier, and she certainly wouldn't fall asleep on the job. Riza looked at her watch. Only six more hours.

Looking out over the snow-covered mountains, the lieutenant really noticed how beautiful and peaceful all the white was. If it didn't come with sub-zero temperatures, she'd gladly live here for the view alone. Riza glanced over at Roy. The taller man stood solemnly, looking over the vast mountain range. Under his goggles, Riza could see how the moonlight lit up his eyes. She was pulled out of her thoughts by a remark by the colonel.

"Sorry, sir, what'd you say?" she mumbled through the thick face mask.

“I asked if you were still cold," he chuckled, "you were kind of spacing out for a sec."

Riza could tell he was amused by the way his eyes crinkled.

“Very” she hissed, mildly annoyed that the colonel found her suffering amusing. It was almost one in the morning.

"Aww, lieutenant," he called. Riza glared. "Don't be like that,"

"Be like what, sir?" Riza said, purely to get a stir out of him.

"Come over here."

"Sir, we're not supposed to leave our-"

"Oh yeah, because those mountains look so threatening. We'll be under attack any second." 

Riza was perplexed at how anyone had the energy to talk that much in such violent weather. Doing a quick sweep over the snowy landscape, Riza gave in and started walking over to the Colonel. It felt good to move after doing nothing but leaning against a wall for so long.

Once she was within arm's reach of Roy, he grabbed her gloved hand and pulled her over to him.

“How about now?”

"I- Uh- Pardon?"

"Are you still cold?" he asked. Didn't dare look at him, for she feared her face was red with surprise at how forward the colonel was being.

“Warm” she responded with a slight smile. Of course, he wasn't cold. He had always had an above average body temperature. 

They both slid down the wall, Riza still wrapped in the colonel's arms, her face pressed against the fluffy fur of the parka. The flood of heat slid Riza into a drowsy state. Before she knew it, she couldn’t keep her eyes open. 

Roy smiled, she looked so peaceful. Only two hours left on watch, and this definitely made it better. Before he knew it, Roy's eyelids got heavy. How unprofessional. Oh well, he thought, as he slipped into unconsciousness.

Luckily for all parties involved, it was Havoc that found them, shaking them awake while cackling and whispering "Called it."

Riza sat up drowsily. What? Where were they? Why was Roy- no, why was the _colonel's_ arm around her. He was not 'Roy', but the colonel. The events of last night came flooding back to her as she stood up with a jolt. How could she have been so unprofessional? What if Drachma had attacked? It would have been her fault. Blood rushed to her face as she recalled how easily she had given into the colonel and his bizzarley comfortable embrace. 

After a few threats from Hawkeye, Havoc promised not to tell, and that he would report that they had both been awake and separate when he came to get them for breakfast in the mess hall.

Riza refused to meet the colonel's eyes for the duration of the walk to breakfast, a small smile spreading across her face as she contemplated what last night meant, and how to get her revenge. 


End file.
